Cam's Happy Ending
by BreedLoveCross
Summary: "Hello?" "Hello?" "Um...Do you know a Cam B?" "Yeah, who's speaking?" "A friend. Can you come over?" "Sure, why not?"  Then everything fell.
1. Chapter 1

_Daniel's POV_

Gabby ran into my room, her eyes puffy and cheeks red. "She's gone." Gabby said. She looked like she was about to cry. "Her house is trashed and there's no sign of her."

We rushed to her house. Well, we flew to her house. It's so much quicker flying instead of flying, and we can cover up when mortals see us.

I went inside her house. Everything was on the floor, broken and smashed into tine pieces. Except for one thing: A camera. I picked up the camera and saw that it was still recording. "We need to take this back to my house and see what's on it." I said.

"But it may be privet, Daniel." Gabby warned. "She may only have the camera because she's lonely."

"No. I've seen Cam with the camera on his shoulder." I left it on record, letting everyone know who we were. "We have to get back –quickly."

It didn't take long for us to call the others, tell them what had happened when Gabby and I got there and set up the video system. It didn't take long for them to come here. Everyone was here, except Cam. I Normally Cam would be the first one here . . . No, that doesn't sound like Cam.

"Did you set it up?" Asked Arriane sitting next to Roland. They've had a thing going on for a while, but nothing too serious. Thank God. "I mean . . . Why isn't Cam here?"

"Doesn't matter, I just want to know what happened and sort it out." I said. I took a deep breath, and pushed play. The screen turned on, and I was a room filled with interments. Musical interments.

"Hey, I'm Cam and I'm doing this video for Media and yeah." The screen went around the room and it was Cam's voice was behind. "Right now, I'm in a room where I never thought I would be." Then the camera turned and in front was a beautiful girl with thick brown hair, head on the keys of the piano, wore skinny jeans even though it looked about thirty degrees outside and a sleeveless top. The camera kept on her . . . We found out why he kept it on her was because Luce suddenly jumped onto the piano and did a cartwheel on in, just missing the girl by an inch. Luce fell on her butt and laughed. Cam followed Luce as she moved in the air.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" The browned hair girl asked Luce. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

"No . . . No, I probably knocked you out, but I highly doubt killed." Luce laughed. The girl clenched her fists, and tried to take a punch out on Luce, but Luce was too fast and went out of her way, making the girl punch the floor. "You do the same thing every time, Jessie." Jessie hissed at her, and left.

"I'm telling your mum about today." Jessie said getting off the ground. "She'll do something about it, she always does."

"I'm sorry that you and your mum haven't given up on my family yet." Luce joked. "Have fun praying to God." Jessie clenched her hands again, and then stormed out of the room. Luce crossed her arms, and Cam went into the room. He started clapping as he walked up to Luce. Luce's head jerked towards him and she smiled. "Did you tape all that?" She asked.

"Yeah, wanna watch?" Cam asked.

"Yeah!"

The screen went blank for a second or two, but then it came back on. Luce was on the drums, playing like she was a beginner. I could see Cam in the picture now. He wore a black shirt with Green Day on it, and jeans. "Wait, I can do this." Luce breathed in and put an ear phone in her ear. She pushed play and waited. Suddenly, she started playing like she had years of lessons and hard work. She also sung the lyrics to the song.

_I need a hero to save my life, _

_I need a hero_

_Save me now!_

_A hero will save me _

_Just in time_

Luce stopped playing on the drums and threw a stick to the wall. She covered her mouth with her hands and laughed. "Oops." She said looking at the camera. Her hands left her mouth and Luce looked at Cam confused. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Cam asked. He put his hands on his hips and looked at her –probably right in her eyes. "You tell me your name, and I'll tell you."

Luce stood and went around to Cam. They were so close, body touching each others. _Too close, too close too close TOO CLOSE!_ "I'm the one who asked first."

"Fine, my name . . .Starts with a 'C' and ends with a 'M'."

"Cam?" Luce guessed.

"First thing that popped into your head?"

"Yeah. My name is Lucinda but you can call me Luce."

"What about Lucy?"

Luce picked up her bag and went out of the room, leaving Cam behind.

The screen went blank, and I stopped the video. "He found her, and didn't tell me." I said. I stood and gave the remote to Roland. "He didn't tell me that he found her!"

"Daniel, he might have a good reason." Gabby said. "Let's just keep watching and find out the reason." I sat down, and Gabby pressed play.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I don't own Fallen, I don't own Hero, I do own Jessie and I don't own Fanfiction.**

**Review please and tell me what you think is going to happen**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the chair when Gabby pressed play again. The screen turned into colour and the scene at the school again.

_Three weeks later_

"Okay, I'm trying to find Luce and so far, I'm having –"

"Hi, Cam." Cam startled and turned the camera to Luce's face and body. "Having any luck yet?"

"Um . . . I want to say no but yes." **(A/N I used that on my teacher, classic!)** Luce laughed. I just realised that it was her laugh, but not the laugh that I always got. It was too carefree, too normal. Nothing like the laugh that Luce gave to me when I found her and told her my secret. Luce started walking, and Cam followed her.

They walked to Luce's car, got in and drove somewhere. "Where are we going?" Cam asked with the Camera at Luce's face.

"I feel like going home." Luce said. She slipped on some sunglasses and kept driving. "I can't be stuffed being at school."

"Wow, Miss Lucinda is skipping school." Cam joked.

"You say it like you know me."

"Maybe I went into your student files and found out stuff about you."

Luce laughed. "I would love to see my personal Record." The car slowed down and they both hopped out the car, the camera still on Cam's shoulder. Cam pointed the camera to this two story white house, and kept it there. "Welcome to my home." Luce said getting her face back into the spot light. They walked to the door, and went inside. "Would you like a drink or a snack or anything?"

Cam didn't answer. Luce left the room and Cam started exploring around the building. The walls were a cream colour, tiles on the floor; everything looked like he was in a rich person's palace.

Luce came back with two glasses filled with coke and a small bowl filled with chips. "Like the house?" Luce asked.

"It's amazing!" Cam yelled, making it echo. They laughed and sat down at a table. "What do you wanna do?"

Luce thought for a bit. "Poker?" She asked.

"You know who to play poker?" Cam chuckled.

"Yeah," Luce got out of her seat and went into a different room. "I never get to play!" She came back into the room. "Plus, I've never played it with a guy."

"Do you know who to play?"

"Yes!" Luce started shuffling the cards and Cam put the camera on the table, and started giving each other black and red chips. Luce gave each other the cards, and looked at her own. "You ready?" Cam set the camera so that we could see both people.

"Ready," They started playing, Luce putting in two chips and Cam also putting in two chips. They kept playing until Luce looked really bored. Cam put down his cards. Full house.

"Okay, strip." He said crossing his arms over his chest. Luce looked surprised and suddenly held her hands up, and took an earring out.

"Strip poker it is." Luce joked. They started playing again; the more they made another round, the more interesting it started to get. "Two kings,"

"Full house!" Cam yelled laughing. "I love this game." Luce went for her other earring, but Cam said "This time, it has to be an article of clothing."

Luce shrugged and took her shirt off. Mine and Cam's mouth fell open. She was wearing a lacy black bra and was beautiful. "Like what you see?"

"Um . . ." Luce laughed.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Luce got out of her chair and took the bawl from the table. Cam's eyes follow her, and he quickly chose the cards. Luce came back and sat down again. "Let's play."

"How about we do something else?" Cam asked.

"What do you want to do?"

"What do you have in store?"

"Do you want to see me in a bikini?"

"Yes."

"I've got a swimming pool; do want to go for a swim?" Luce giggled and showed Cam to the swimming pool and of course, he took the camera.

He set the camera down and took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxes waiting for Luce. Finally, Luce came out with a frilly brown bikini that caught my eye. I put my hand over Roland's eyes, and made sure they were closed.

"Hey, Cam" Luce said sitting next to him their feet in the water. "You going in?"

"Maybe, Lucy." Luce giggled. Cam leaned in, and kissed Luce . . . On her lips. Angry flared up in me, I wanted to go into the screen and punch his jaw, make it broken so that he couldn't kiss her ever again.

Cam moved Luce into his lap while they kissed. He shifted closer to her body, making sure that there was nothing in their way, when suddenly, they fell into the water.

Luce came up first, laughing, and then Cam. "First kiss and we fall into the water." Cam joked. He pulled her close, and kissed her again. This time, it hurt to watch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked the chapter. I don't own Fallen**

**Review please**

**and check out my other stories**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well . . ." Roland said. "That was expected."

"Shut up and keep watching!" Arriane yelled. The screen turned back into colour. Cam was walking down the ladder, with a screw driver in his hand. He looked at the camera, and then had a remote in hand. I notice that he put up cameras around the house.

I took the remote from Gabby and paused it. "What are you doing?" Gabby asked.

"Cam put cameras around the house; if we get them then we can get a better picture." I ran outside, unfurled my wings and flew into the cold night sky.

I looked around the house and found all the cameras. One in the bathroom, kitchen, outside, backyard, bedroom, quest room, music room and outside the front and back.

Gabby and Arriane helped me with holding the tapes. We flew back to my house where Roland was setting up more .

"Has anyone notice that isn't only not here but neither is Molly?" Roland asked. "Has anyone seen her since the meeting?"

We all agreed with Roland, and thought that we were blind to have not notice.

"Let's just play the tapes and find out what Cam is planning to do." I said. "I just want to get this over and done with this."

"Don't you want to find out what he's actually trying to do?" Gabby asked.

I glared at her. "I just want him dead." I admitted. "Now shut up and play."

I sat down in front of a T.V and let the video play.

Luce was sleeping in her bed. She wore a tight pink top, the blanket up to her waist. It must be summer –but its summer now.

"Cam," Luce muttered. "Cam," She muttered again. I was a little surprised, normally she would say my name in her sleep, but now I'm hearing Cam's. "Cam . . . Daniel?"

Luce shot up from her bed –her hair and eyes wild. She touched her face and sighed with relief. Luce grabbed her phone and dialled a number. "Cam?" She asked. "Where are you? . . . Why are you there? . . . What's the time?. . ." Luce smirked. "Pick me up in ten." She hung up and ran to the bath room.

Lue showered for like two minutes and then brushed her teeth . . . Naked. I covered Roland's eyes until she was dressed.

"Do you mind?" Roland asked.

"Yeah, actually I do." I replied watching her.

Luce put on dark grey short shorts and a black midriff with skulls on it. She looked in the mirror to see how high it goes. Luce brushed her teeth again, and applied make up.

I looked over to Gabby's camera. Cam was walking up the drive way in black skinny jeans, a tight blood red top and a leather jacket. He let himself in the door and walked to Luce's room. I look back to my T.V.

"Did you let yourself in?" Luce asked checking Cam out from head to toe. Cam was doing the same.

"Yeah, hope that's alright."

"Promise me one thing." Luce stood closer to Cam. Too close for my liking. Way too close. "Let me know first." Luce went to her draw and threw a key to Cam. "Now, you can let yourself in."

"Seriously?" Cam acted surprised. "Just like that?"

"I've got a key to your car. I can always drive off and leave it in a ditch if I wanted to." Luce giggled and took his wrist. "Let's go."

"We're not going where you think were going." Cam said.

"Oh good, I don't want to get drugged." Luce joked.

From Cam's camera, he had the scene on Luce. She now wore one of Cam's tops that covered her down to her waist. She wasn't wearing any shoes and looked a little tipsy.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked. Cam suddenly got into the picture.

"I have to go away for a while. I'm going on this cruise for a while and I want you to remember me by."

I turned to Roland and punched him –knocking him out.

"Why did you do that for?" Arriane asked going to his aid.

"Because I don't trust him with . . . This stuff." I admitted.

Arriane stayed with him for a while, until she got a frying pan and knocked me out.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" I yelled at Arriane once I had woken.

"Because if Roland couldn't watch, neither could you."

Gabby looked hurt as well. "I was after you," She said.

Arriane looked proud of herself.

"Let's just keep watching." I said. We all went back to our TVs and started watching again.

Luce was on her bed, reading a book and drinking coffee. She stood up and stretched. Luce poured the coffee down the sink and –

"How the hell can she do that?" Roland yelled. "I can't get rid of coffee that easily!"

"Shut up and watch." And so we went back watching.

Luce was now dressed and brushing her hair. She put a couple of bobby pins in her hair and then put it up in a pony tail. Her hair was long. When it was down, it would sit on her butt, when it was in a pony tail, it would lay on her waist. Luce looked at her hair, brushing it with her fingers.

"Why did I have to grow it out?" She asked herself. Luce went into the kitchen and grabbed some scissors. She tied her hair back up and started cutting her long beautiful black hair. Heaps of her hair was now on the floor of her bedroom. When Luce untied her hair, it laid on her waist like when it was when it was up.

Luce brushed her hair again and left.

"That's the end of the house."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hoped you liked the chapter.**

**I don't own Fallen**

**Review please**


End file.
